Unityhaven Timeline
The lore of the server's roleplay universe is pretty expansive, and has been passed down through word of mouth for years until this point. Laying it all out is a pretty hard task, so check back here for more updates! The Universe The Unityhaven Universe, otherwise referred to as the "Unityhaven Timeline", is a semi-sentient universe in which its anomalistic properties appeared after the True Pacifist Route of UNDERTALE and the release of monsters from the Underground in Ebott City, Oregon. These properties mainly consist of the magnetization of the timeline, a phenomenon in which AUs are pulled into the UH timeline to visit before the universe is subsequently slung back out into "orbit", and regeneration of the world. The closer a location is to Mt. Ebott, the more powerful the regeneration. However, the entire world experiences the timeline being healed with the exception of what the Unityhaven Timeline deems as "Fate." If a building gets destroyed and isn't rebuilt, then the timeline has concluded that the target had reached the end of its "Fate." Furthermore, a multitude of people (All UH OCs), has been selected by the timeline to never experience this regeneration except in cases of complete universe obliteration. Major Events * XXXX - The UC timeline is destroyed and dissipates into fragments. One of those eventually growing anomalistic regeneration and becoming the Unityhaven Timeline. * 36 BC - Syyth is born. * 09XX - A meteor containing the Stand Virus crashes into Earth. Several tribes use the material from the meteor and turn them into arrows. * 1356 - Macroversal Syyth (Syyth 2.0/Fake Syyth) is Born. * 1997 - Kuouo Aiche Dee is born. (Not a major event, but kept for time reference) * 2010 - Chara falls underground. * 2016 - Monsters are freed. Simultaneously, anomalies show up at an all time high, and continues into the present. * 2016 - The Multiversal Alliance is established in the Unityhaven timeline and their headquarters are founded in Oregon before relocating to an unknown location to the sea. * 2017 - Asgore dies and Asriel becomes King. * 2017 - Kuo is 20 years old. * 2017 - Enigma is founded. * 2017 - Van Buren is founded, then disbanded. Future Foundation is founded in late 2017. * 2017 - The Order blows up the UH timeline to revive Syyth's heart via exploding the CORE at the most opportune moment. * 2018 - Syyth 2.0 is defeated by the Champions of Unityhaven. Unfortunately, Asia is completely decimated, causing the regeneration of the Oriental continent as well as the Middle East, but without humans or man-made structures. Beginning of the Wild Orient. * 2018 - Cerebri crash into Earth and engulf China. * 2018 - Kuo is 21 years old. * 2018 - The City of Balfour is established by the Future Foundation after colonizing several islands in the pacific along with Japan. Balfour would proceed to be rife with crime, corruption, poverty, and poor living conditions along with the constant threat of destruction. * Very Late 2018/Early 2019 - Hadley attacks Balfour, Monsterkind, and the FF. She's "killed" by Ruby during her assault on the Future Foundation Headquarters. * 2019 - The FF enacts "The Ennui Protocol", causing the entire world to forget about them and their pitfalls in order to preserve their image and the image of hope. * 2019 - After 3 years of cooperating with the MVA, Natech is dissolved. * 2019 - Hadley comes back, kills Asriel, and exacts her revenge on Ruby and Balfour before promptly dying. * 2019 - Kuouo is 22 years old. * 2019 - Syyth eradicated Cerebri in China approximately a year after their presence on Earth. * 2019 - Enigma is blown up. * 2019 - SABRE is founded, and forms an alliance with the MVA. * 2019 - Vinshad, Director of 5th Division: Intelligence, Inquiry, and Counter-Espionage, begins a Civil War within the Future Foundation with Bianca and splinter cells all across the organization with the intent of killing and replacing Ruby Hyde for the failures of Syyth and Balfour. He manages to turn the public opinion of the Foundation against them, influenced Balfour's revolution for independence, and outsmarted the likes of the Future Foundation. However, this was abruptly ended when Bianca shot Vinshad dead.